plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Agneza Vastulano
Maricea, Vasalonia |Education = University of Maricea (BA; MA) |Residence = Colora City, Colora |Party = |Spouse = Daniel Guardia (m. 1977) |Parents = |Children = 4 }} Agneza Maria Vastulano LoCardi (born 16 November 1952) is a Vasalonian diplomat who has served as the Chief Counsellor of Colora since being appointed by Dennis II on 26 August 2016. She is the first woman to hold this position. After receiving a bachelor's degree and master's degree from the University of Maricea, Vastulano began working at the Vasalonian Ministry of Foreign Affairs as a policy coordinator. In 1983, she accepted a position to serve as a diplomat at the Vasalonian embassy in Delmas, working as a political officer tasked with negotiating policy with the government of Draconia. In 1990, she became a managing officer of the Eurean Council, working with various Eurean governments. She left this position in 1999, becoming an international political consultant on foreign affairs to various governments, founding her own political consulting firm Vastulano Consulting in 2001. In 2016, Dennis II, the Prince of Colora, announced that he had chosen to appoint Vastulano as Chief Counsellor of Colora, succeeding outgoing Chief Counsellor Antonio Fajardyo, after a four-month long interview and vetting process. Vastulano was the first woman to be appointed to this position. Early life and family Vastulano was born on 16 November 1952 in Maricea to parents Reginaldo Vastulano (1920–2005) and Lucía LoCardi (1924–2011). Her father was an attorney, specializing in international law and working for the government of Vasalonia, while her mother was an immigrant from Catuzzi in Regia, who worked as a social worker. Vastulano was raised bilingually in Vasalonian and Regian in a Eurean Catholic family. She is the eldest of three children and only daughter; her younger brothers are Dante, born , and Davide, born , both of whom went on to work as lawyers. Education and diplomacy career Vastulano began her education in 1959, attending a private, Catholic primary school for girls in Maricea. She graduated from primary school in 1967, and subsequently enrolled in the Diogo Mendoça School to study humanities and social sciences, graduating with her high school diploma in 1971. In her final year of high school, Vastulano specialized her courses in politics and foreign language studies. After finishing high school, Vastulano enrolled in the Faculty of Eurean Languages and Literature at the University of Maricea, graduating with a degree in the Draconian language in 1974. She subsequently returned to the university and enrolled in the Faculty of Politics and Government, receiving a master's degree in public policy and international relations in 1976. After finishing her education, Vastulano began a position at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, working as a policy coordinator. She held this position for seven years, until becoming a political officer at the Vasalonian embassy in Delmas, tasked with negotiating policy with the government of Draconia. In 1990, she became a managing officer of the Eurean Council, working with various Eurean governments. She left this position in 1999, becoming an international political consultant on foreign affairs to various governments, founding her own political consulting firm Vastulano Consulting in 2001. Chief Counsellor of Colora In 2016, Dennis II, the Prince of Colora, announced that he had chosen to appoint Vastulano as Chief Counsellor of Colora, succeeding outgoing Chief Counsellor Antonio Fajardyo, after a four-month long interview and vetting process. Vastulano was the first woman to be appointed to this position. As Chief Counsellor, Vastulano was tasked with heading the Colorian department of foreign affairs, appointing a council of ministers to head the other departments of the Colorian government, and presiding over the National Council as a policy adviser. Personal life Vastulano married Vasalonian data analyst and statistician Daniel Guardia in 1977. They met at work, as both were employed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and married eight months after first beginning their relationship. Vastulano and Guardia have four children together: Nadya, born , Michaela, born , Joao, born , and Catrina, born . Vastulano is a Eurean Catholic, and is fluent in Vasalonian, Regian, Draconian, Escarian, Romanish, Venutian, and English. She owns homes in Porem and Colora City. Category:1952 births Category:Chief Counsellors of Colora Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Eurean Catholics from Vasalonia Category:Female heads of government Category:Living people Category:People from Maricea Category:University of Maricea alumni Category:Vasalonian diplomats Category:Vasalonian expatriates in Colora Category:Vasalonian expatriates in Draconia Category:Vasalonian people of Regian descent Category:Vasalonian women in politics